


Mistletoe

by caramelariana



Series: A Very Drarry Christmas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelariana/pseuds/caramelariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is deceptive, Harry is surprised, and mistletoe does strange things. Part of A Very Drarry Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it's a bit past Christmas, but I wanted to get these uploaded while it was still technically the Christmas season. This series was originally posted in 2011 on ff.net, and I wanted to export it to AO3 while it still made sense to post a Christmas fic!

 

Harry and Hermione laughed as they walked toward Harry’s home. He had bought a cottage in Godric’s Hollow on a whim, and it had turned out to be the best unplanned decision he had ever made. Well, second best. The man he shared his home with was ultimately the best.

For some strange reason Draco had insisted Harry go Christmas shopping with Hermione. It was strange really.

Harry bid farewell to Hermione before climbing up the steps. He carefully stomped the snowy slush from the bottom of his shoes before entering. Draco was a stickler when it came to clean floors. He opened the door and nearly dropped his bags in surprise.

The front entrance was covered in glittering decorations. Gold garlands hung tastefully from the walls, dotted with floating fairy lights. A soft, red runner trailed down the hall into the sitting room. Harry could see a fir tree fully decorated in gold and silver. It too was covered in a garland, and glass bulbs reflected the blinking lights.

He was greeted with a kiss on the cheek, then: “You’re letting in the cold air.”

Wide, green eyes turned to see a smirking Malfoy in the hallway. Harry hadn’t even seen him sneak up. “This is beautiful, Draco.”

The blond snorted. “Of course it is. Now come in, it’s cold outside.”

Harry obligingly stepped inside and Draco pulled the door closed. “Surprised?” the blond asked.

“Very,” Harry responded with a nod.

The smirk turned into a genuine smile of pleasure. “Here, let me help with the bags. Unless there’s something in there I shouldn’t see?”

Harry shook his head. “I have learned not to keep your presents in the house if I want them to actually be a surprise.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “You’re exaggerating, but I’ll forgive you. Now hurry up and let me show you the rest of the house.”

Harry had no choice but to drop his bags in the entrance hall as he pulled off his shoes and coat. Draco insistently tugged at his hand, and he allowed himself to be dragged with no small amount of amusement. “Don’t you need to be going?” he asked.

“Going where, Potter?”

“Potter” rolled his eyes. “You said you had a meeting tonight. You wanted me out of the house so you could prepare for it.”

“No, I just needed you out of the house.”

He frowned. “You lied to me?”

Draco sighed. “Merlin, Harry! If you’re going to take it like that, then yes, I had to prepare for a meeting. My meeting is with you and my preparations are what I am trying to show you.”

Harry blinked. “Oh,” he said. “That’s actually kind of sweet.”

“Please, Potter. I am many things, but sweet is not one of them.”

Harry chuckled but didn’t argue. He would let Draco pretend to be the stone-faced Slytherin he wanted everyone to believe. Harry knew better, as evident by paintings of winter scenery that now adorned the walls of the staircase.

He was so awed by one particular painting that he didn’t notice Draco had stopped until he ran into him. They were in front of the bedroom and Draco had a mischievous glint to his eyes. Harry tried to peer into the bedroom, but the lamps were off and the new moon was not offering any natural lighting. “So what are we meeting about?” he asked.

“Oh I don’t know. I was thinking hot cocoa in front of a fire.”

“How very classical,” Harry teased.

Draco clucked his tongue, but smiled as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. He leaned in and placed soft lips over Harry’s own. The kiss was gentle and slow. Harry sighed happily.

The need for air finally pulled the two apart and Harry grinned. “I didn’t realize decorating put you in such a good mood.”

Draco rolled his and pointed above the doorway. “Mistletoe,” he said simply.

Harry raised an eyebrow, a move he had undoubtedly stolen from his boyfriend. “And the mistletoe just happened to find its way above our bedroom door?”

“Mistletoe does strange things.”

“Shut up Draco,” Harry said fondly.

“Make me.”

He did.


End file.
